1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of recording information volumes ("volume" being a particular set of data and/or other information) in a track of a record carrier of an inscribable type. In accordance with the method, control information for controlling reading of recorded information is recorded, and a lead-out signal denoting the end of each information volume is also recorded.
The invention also relates to a device for performing such a method. Such a device has an input for receiving information signals, a lead-out signal generating unit for generating lead-out signals, each of which denotes the end of an information volume, and a recording unit for recording the information signals and the lead-out signals.
The invention further relates to a device for reading a record carrier on which successive information volumes have been recorded in successive track sections, this device comprising a reading unit for reading the track sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
The aforementioned method and devices are known, for example, from European patent application EP-A-0390 268. That patent application describes a method and devices by which information can be recorded and read out from a CD of a write-once type.
Such a CD is also termed CD-WO (Compact Disc Write Once). A CD-WO is highly suitable for recording digitalized picture information produced from slides or photo negatives. The recording of these digitized pictures is known, for example, as the PHOTO-CD-SYSTEM. The PHOTO-CD obtained with this method can be read out, for example, with prior-art CD-ROM-XA and CD-I players, as well as with reading equipment specifically developed for the PHOTO-CD. A PHOTO-CD can accommodate the pictures of a number of photo negatives or slides. When these films are recorded, there will generally not be sufficient negatives or slides available to fill a PHOTO-CD completely, since usually only photo negatives or slides of a single photo film or slide film will be available at any one time. Therefore, there is a need for a recording method according to which the already recorded picture information can each time be supplemented in a simple manner by entering a number of additional pictures on the PHOTO-CD, and wherein all the recorded picture information can be read out rapidly and selectively after each supplement to the PHOTO-CD.